codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Naval Battle of Bering
Background The Bering Strait had already been an area that the Chinese saw worthy of capture, as it will prove to be a short way to two of its biggest enemies in the war, Canada and the US. The Chinese had already set up a base in Beaufort Sea and had invaded Canada a couple of years before 2018, as the Allies kept pushing to Beijing, the Chinese decided to invade and buy PLA forces some time to recover. The Pan-American Militia agreed to co-operate with China and started planning terrorist attacks to cripple US and Canadian forces while the Chinese pushed inlands; before all these plans could be executed, American CIA agents discovered the plans and foiled their attacks. Shortly after the North Korean High Command co-operated with Chinese forces to invade Alaska, North Korea also had plans to invade Russia and re-establish the Neo-Soviet Army in Eastern Russia, China, considering the idea, proposed to split the Bering Strait invasion, North Korea would take Russia and China would assault Alaska. The US, still unaware of the situation, ran RQ-170 drones over Pyongyang, where the meetings between Chinese and North Korean military commanders occured, they took enough information of meetings and ordered immediate deployment in Beaufort and Bering seas, the US shared the information with Canada and Canada also deployed its navy North and South of Alaska. During all these events, the construction of the Montana-class battleships had concluded, 2 of the 5 ships were built, the Montana and Louisiana were built, the reason the ships were built was that the US had seen the sudden growth of the PLA Navy in mid-2015. The Louisiana and Montana were immediately commissioned after construction and ships of the mothball fleets were already re-commissioned. The Beginning The Naval Battle of Bering began on January 18th, 2018 when a Chinese PLN fleet breached American waters in Alaska, with numerous ground forces deployed into the Aleutians, at first the Chinese passed unadvertised but American F-18 jets spotted the PLN fleet in the Bering Strait and the Americans sent an aircraft carrier and numerous warships alongside it to fight the PLAN, the Canadian and Russian navies also deployed troops but to a smaller scale. In the morning of January 19th, US and Canadian F-18 and F-35 jets bombed the Chinese fleet and the Chinese subsequently deployed J-15 fighter jets and Z-9 helicopters, the Pan-American Militia saw this as an opportunity to cripple the US's defence on the Bering coastline and LVT-5 amphibious vehicles from the P.A.M. were launched from the US West Coast to the Alaskan coastline. Russia's involvement in the Conflict January 20th, 2018: North Korean and Chinese forces attacked the Admiral Kuznetsov aircraft carrier from Russia in Uelen, Russia, Russia responds by attacking by air and sea and managed to defend the Russian coastline in Bering. US Navy SEALs are deployed to the Aleutian islands to push the Chinese out. In the following hours the SEALs raided a PLA camp in the mountainous terrain covered by thick layers of snow. Both US and Chinese suffered logistic problems and nearly a whole battalion of PLA Marine teams was MIA or KIA, while almost an entire US brigade was KIA or MIA. Meanwhile in the West, the Russian marine teams had defeated a whole North Korean army group due to supply shortages, the Russians quickly gained momentum and deployed a Kirov battlecruiser in Bering sea where a Sang-O-class submarine from North Korea fired its torpedo load to the Admiral Lazarev, the Lazarev engaged, only to be ambushed by a Soho frigate, the Varyag cruiser came to the Lazarev's assistance and attacked the Soho while the Lazarev engaged the North Korean submarine. After both KPN vessels surrendered, the Kuznetsov followed by destroyers, submarines and cruisers moved South to the Aleutians. The Russian fleet was attacked by the Shi Lang aircraft carrier from China, and J-15 fighter jets bombed the Kuznetsov and severely damaged it, in retaliation, the Admiral Kuznetsov deployed Su-33K and MiG-29K jets to counter the Chinese attack. The Shi Lang was lightly damaged but the Rastoropnyy, the Makarov and Butakov turned out to be heavily damaged. After the incident, numerous Russian marine teams raided Alaska in assistance of the US and Canadian forces. In January 21st, the USS Louisiana (BB-71) was confronted by the Chongqing, due to the Louisiana's low speed, the ''Chongqing was able Category:Gloryman3's WW3